


Another Scar

by meupclose



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged Up, Boss!Mo Guan Shan, Hurt/Comfort, I love He Tian loving Mo SOOO much that hes a little worry wort, Injury, M/M, Scars, also boss!mo is fricken amazing and i want him to lead it all now, describing mo from he tian's pov is nice, got inspiration from Alex's post about the canon future scars on Mo, he tian's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meupclose/pseuds/meupclose
Summary: //He Tian finds Mo injured on the couch and has some introspection on what it actually means to keep Mo Guan Shan protected.A bone-deep weariness had been what caused his sleep on the couch. Red hair squished upwards on the sides, curling in gentle waves against the throw pillow. His breath was slow, deep in the steady rise of the blanket tucked up around part of his face, hardly containing his right arm which at some point had flung upward over the edge of the couch. It was ridiculous to think Mo couldn't have taken the last twenty or so steps into bed the night before, but that had always been the red flag to a night he wanted to keep private.Which meant anger would dominate He Tian first thing, and the sun barely graced the horizon.





	Another Scar

A bone-deep weariness had been what caused his sleep on the couch. Red hair squished upwards on the sides, curling in gentle waves against the throw pillow. His breath was slow, deep in the steady rise of the blanket tucked up around part of his face, hardly containing his right arm which at some point had flung upward over the edge of the couch. It was ridiculous to think Mo couldn't have taken the last twenty or so steps into bed the night before, but that had always been the red flag to a night he wanted to keep private.

Which meant anger would dominate He Tian first thing, and the sun barely graced the horizon.

There is a trait in everyone that required constant monitoring. In himself, it would be a leash tethering frustration like a wild dog waiting for deliverance. He could shelter it, allow it to ferment for years until it turned to coal; blackened in hatred. He Tian had been determined not to have much weakness drawn forward and for the world to observe could only mean defeat. It could breach defenses and unleash whatever damaging piece of himself was lurking in that darkness.

It had been the best way to keep people at arms reach, sometimes-- further.

Naturally Mo Guan Shan was someone who could blink, cock his head sideways and call him out on his corruption with a 'tsk.' It always served to make his heart flutter and then fucking pound. Mo's attention was fire inducing; it brought out excitement and demand. People could read into He Tian's motivations for claiming him as possessive or sheer stubbornness, but at the core of it, he wanted Mo to want -- _him_.

"Wake up," he was on his knees, hand curled around Mo's wrist to slowly lower the limb likely half fell asleep. Fiery eyes cracked open, and the trained glare brought a slight grin to He Tian's lips.

"Don't; it's sore. Leave it be. Go to your work out, I'll be here when you get back," Mo Guan Shan said and closed his eyes.

"Sore... from what?" He Tian inquired immediately, letting go of his wrist to lift the blanket. Mo Guan Shan pinned the edge under his left arm childishly.

"It's not a big deal,"

He Tian's brain flipped through every word he could say right then, and the beast inside of him growled and said, 'nah.' He pulled roughly on its edge; the bare threaded throw gave way with a flimsy threat of ripping from the vertical grip. Mo surprisingly didn't fight him back, as it seemed the reason was that he couldn't move at all.

There was blood, solidified to a bandage taped up well along his ribs. Discoloration painted in a watercolor effect around his torso, and He Tian's mind narrowed in on the new wound. Feeling violence stir under his skin, wanting to maim. Mo Guan Shan's fingers were in his hair at the back of his head, scratching the spot there, and giving him this familiar, tired look.

"Knife attack, it's fine, just needs time," Mo yawned, wiggling his butt down into the couch even deeper and sighed like he was about to fall back asleep. His grip stayed upward with his hand, caressing the strands now along the bottom of He Tian's hairline.

"Who?" He Tian managed to say over growl, leaning forward when Mo gently pulled his head down, and he found himself laying his cheek on his stomach. Both his hands and arms wound under Mo's body on instinct, He Tian's knees pressed up against the couch as he hunched forward.

"Stop being loud. One of the snake's crew, we broke his leg--" Mo chuckled. "Learned something though, found a set of books on one of the men. Financial records. We'll hit them harder by the end of the month."

"Boring," He Tian hugged him hard to make Mo Guan Shan wince, earning him a smack on the back of the head instead of the gentle strokes. He Tian lifted his cheek to place his chin on Mo's belly button, glaring up at the man he had sworn loyalty too so long ago out of childish need. Now, Mo Guan Shan wasn't someone who needed his protection all the time. He had dozens at his beck and call; he had an army. Jealously swirled in his mind, hazing his gaze of the person he loved and wanted more than anything else in the world. Mo was watching him keenly back. He Tian could tell he was still tired, and the slight sweat to his forehead probably meant he needed antibiotics.

"I left him for you in your office," Mo said, watching the wrinkles between He Tian's eyes rise in minor surprise. His tongue darted out and dampened his bottom lip. "Easier than having you on the streets making a mess."

He Tian pulled back. The relief was immediate.

"You are so easily pleased," Mo Guan Shan snickered as he followed his motion. "Revenge is---" there is a breathy pause, a fire flickered in the pupils of his lover's eyes. "It's something _else _on you," Mo said with a seductive drop in his voice.

"I'm going to kill him slowly, for you..." He Tian smiled savagely as the thoughts of his day's plans changed into darker motions. He leaned forward and kissed Mo intensely, forcing his neck to tilt and his hand to grab his chin. Mo bit his lip when he pulled back, dragging him quickly back for another warm kiss that had pleasure rake over his skin in goosebumps.

"Boss! You up?! You okay?!" A few voices came through the closed doors to Mo's office interrupting the moment. A series of knocks came after.

He Tian shifted up and stood a moment in the beam of sun cutting into the bulletproof window behind Mo Guan Shan's desk. He took a moment to draw the blanket up over Mo's bare chest and watched as the other's eyes were heavy and closing again. It was always weird to see Mo Guan Shan this vulnerable, though, he never had trouble showing this side of him as He Tian did.

A thought struck him violently, to the point he took a step back. He Tian could laugh at how stupid he was. Mo Guan Shan understood his impulses so profoundly. He was willing to present him the very person who hurt him knowing He Tian's mind would race to revenge above all else. Watching Mo attempt to fall back asleep on his office couch, the sun up and demanding them to start their busy days, he realized he should stay here. Protect what was important-- what would always be relevant.

He opened the door and shoved all three lackeys back, closing the door to a crack.

"Brother He! Morning- " he was greeted with awkwardly and nervously as the three staggered a few steps away from him. "We can explain what happened last night..."

"I need antibiotics," He Tian interrupted and pondered a moment as the three men waited with a wrinkled confusion to their brows. "Have the staff bring some warm towels and new bandages: food, water. Any business scheduled is moved to tomorrow. Got it? Text me only, don't bang on the door."

"...okay?" They stood there for three seconds more, and He Tian's lifted stare down had them yelping and running down the hallway to find a staff member.

With that, he stepped back inside, closing the door quietly and leaned into the wood. Mo was at his desk, writing something down, holding his side where it dotted in blood between his fingers.

"Did you just order me a day off?" Mo raised a challenging brow.

"You will have one," He Tian's lip snarled a hair. "Was the assailant a distraction to get me out of here too? I'm going to take care of you."

"Somewhat," Mo responded without a beat. "But seeing you here instead was worth seeing if you would take the bait."

"Sit down," He Tian heard his phone go off, and he opened the door to reach for the bandages and some medical items he requested. "I want the family doctor called immediately." They nodded and ran off.

"Mo?" He Tian set the items down and walked quickly around the desk to see Mo was sitting on the ground, leaning against his desk, eyes closed.

"What, idiot?" Mo chuckled, the heat complete gone from his released tone. "I listened, didn't I?"

He Tian pinched his ear, earning a bite. He sat down in front of him, their legs tangled easily, facing one another to press a bandage to the wound to stop the bleeding. He rested his elbow on Mo's raised knee and looked right at him a breath away.

He loved this person so much. It was ridiculous in all sense to how they raised him and how he should feel about this emotion. It goes against the grain of his training, and how he grew up seeing true love between others. He Tian always thought that he was supposed to be alone in bed and life-- because why would anyone want to be with him once they saw his true form?

Mo Guan Shan knew what was on his mind right now. He could see the twitch to his brow and followed it to the many other scars on his body provided by people who want to bully and maim him.

"Light a cigarette," Mo ordered, and He Tian obliged, pulling one out and putting it against his lips. Striking the lighter with his thumb brought the flame up and inhaled stirred the paper to life. He blew out the smoke and put it to Mo's lips, rubbing his thumb gingerly along it before letting go. Mo Guan Shan sighed and savored.

"What's one more scar? It doesn't compare to what's important," Mo Guan Shan said, his eyes low and a content smile as he enjoyed the smoke.

"What's important?" He Tian said with a cocky and sure grin, tightening the hold on his wound making Mo wince slightly and finally meet his eye.

"Ow!" Mo snarled, "Fuck you, I'm not saying it now."

"Say it--" He Tian leaned in, rubbing his nose towards his cheek.

"N.O.," Mo Guan Shan looked embarrassed out of nowhere. "Stop acting like a puppy! Get the fuck out of here! Go kill something-- just" Mo Guan Shan growled out, then chose to pay attention to the cigarette for a second. They were quiet, the banter familiar and hilariously old in comparison to their adult age.

"Dork," Mo Guan Shan muttered, and they met each other's eye and started laughing only resulting in Mo whining over his side and gave He Tian the cigarette so he could attempt not to chuckle and tear it open again.

"Love you Little Mo," He Tian said seriously, and Mo glanced up, tilting his chin back with a prideful glint to his electric hued eyes.

"Damn straight you do," Mo said, stealing the cigarette back. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the new art today, and also that chapter update is one of my favorites now. The entire tone of it was so good! Boss!Mo FTW. :D


End file.
